


More than You Bargained For

by YearnForSomeDay



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Root is in love, Shaw and The Machine compete for Root's affection, Shaw is also in love but won't say it out loud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YearnForSomeDay/pseuds/YearnForSomeDay
Summary: You smile happily. You never dared to even hope that one day you would be living with Shaw, and become even closer to The Machine then you were before. Your two favorite girls. You love them both but in very different ways.





	More than You Bargained For

You’re not sure how it happened.

You glance at Shaw, watching from behind your laptop. You watch her cleaning her guns, pretending you didn’t notice how she chose the seat directly across from you so she can scowl at you.

  

You hide a smirk and pretend you don’t see her eyeing you as you push up your glasses that fell to your nose while you were leering at her. You know she secretly likes the glasses so you tend to wear them around the house whenever you can.

  

You’re also wearing your tiniest pair of shorts as to annoy her more. There’s a shift in her movement when you uncross your legs. You wonder if she’s a bit turned on.

  

_“Primary asset’s pupils widened by 2%.”_ The Machine chirps in your ear as if she can read your thoughts. These days it’s as though she can.

  

You smile happily. You never dared to even hope that one day you would be living with Shaw, and become even closer to The Machine then you were before. Your two favorite girls.

  

You let out a content little sigh.

  

“Thanks, Sweetie. No one knows me like you do.”

Shaw makes an affronted noise from across the room.

  

You don’t hide your smirk this time.

  

“Yes, Darlin’?”

  

“What do you mean she knows you better than anyone?”

  

Sameen’s face is a mix of being pissed off with you and annoyed with herself for asking.

  

“Well… Sweetie, you know I can’t help that she and I… have a special, shall we say… connection?”

  

You stare straight into her eyes, and try to make your voice as alluring as possible.

  

Shaw rolls her eyes.

  

“Yeah, right. She might be able to calculate which gun is your favorite by how much you use it, big whoop. Does she know you won’t eat a cheeseburger unless I put in the sauce I created for you? With apples mixed into it? Does she know how you hate flat pillows although you never say so, because they give your neck a kink the next day? _I_ was the one who spent hours figuring out a recipe for you, you’re harder to feed than a goddamn toddler. _I_ bought those fluffy ass pillows for you after you moved in.”

  

With a smug grin on her face, Shaw leans back in her seat with her arms crossed as if to say ‘case closed’.

  

You open your mouth to reply when The Machine whispers in your ear.

  

_“I would do that for you, too, if I could.”_

__

You laugh out loud, both touched by her reassurance and tickled that the two are in a weird competition for your affection.

__

  

__

Shaw’s face is back to her usual scowl.

__

  

__

“What?” She seethes through her teeth.

__

  

__

“Nothing to worry about, Sweetheart. I love you both. In very different ways. But you’re both equally important to me.”

__

  

__

“Oh yeah?” Your favorite sociopath pushes up from her seat and walks directly to you. “Can she make you as hot as I can?”

__

  

__

Shaw bends down, as she is for once taller than you. She presses her lips to yours and as you melt into the kiss, she flicks her tongue against your bottom lip. You let out a breathy moan and she playfully bites down your lip. You pull her down onto your lap.

__

  

__

She presses her body against you and you moan again as you feel her breasts through your shirts. You can’t help but reach up and palm her.

__

  

__

Shaw leans into your touch for a second but then holds back and pushes your hand off her breast.

__

  

__

“Nuh uh. No touching for you unless you admit that I know you best.”

__

  

__

You sigh and shake your head in mock remorse.

__

  

__

“Very well, Sameen. Do your very worst, but we both know who can hold out longer.”

__

  

__

Shaw snorts.

__

  

__

“Yeah right, Root. I don’t even have to touch you, but simply crook my finger at you and you’re practically putty in my hands.”

__

  

__

You raise an eyebrow at that.

__

  

__

“Well somebody’s cocky today. What’s wrong, Sweetie?” You lean in so that your foreheads are touching. “Feeling jealous, are we?”

__

  

__

You expect Sameen to brush off your comment as usual with a snort or an eye-roll. However, she surprises you. She always does.

__

  

__

“Yes.” She says simply and stare down at you.

__

  

__

For once, you’re lost for words.

__

  

__

“Uh… what?”

__

  

__

“I’m jealous. I’m not a normally jealous person, but somehow you bring that out in me. When you talk to _her_ and tell me you have a ‘special connection’, I feel pissed, as usual, but there’s also something else bubbling beneath the surface.”

__

  

__

“I didn’t realize what that was before and just assumed it was because you piss me off so much, but now I see that I would only feel this way when you and her talk throughout the night when you think I’m asleep. Or when you get too close with your stupid little nerds when you work on a project.”

__

  

__

You open your mouth to protest but she again beats you to the punch.

__

  

__

“I know you don’t mean anything by it, Root. Anyone within a three-mile radius could see the huge toner you have for me. But what bothers me is that while it’s difficult for me to put what I feel for you in words, she can murmur sweet nothings in your ear whenever she wants. I want to be able to give that to you.”

__

  

__

“But Sweetie,” You put your hand on her cheek. “I never needed that from you.”

__

  

__

Sameen stares at you.

__

__

“You don’t?”

__

  

__

“No, Shaw. All I want from you is whatever you can give me. Yes, you don’t say what one usually says to their girlfriends, but when have we ever been normal? I don’t want flowers, or ‘sweet nothings’ as you so eloquently put it. I want _you_. You cook for me, you put up with my puns, you roll your eyes at me, share your beloved grenades that helper monkey gave you, let me hang out with Bear and you give me toe-curling orgasms on a daily basis. How could I ever want more?”

__

  

__

Sameen stares at you some more.

__

“Cat got your tongue, baby? You know… speaking of cats - “

__

  

__

Sameen cuts you off immediately.

__

  

__

“Don’t you dare make a pussy joke right now.”

__

  

__

“Who, me?” You pout at her. “I was going to suggest we bring a cat home to keep Bear company you pervert.”

__

  

__

Shaw rolls her eyes. “If anyone is a pervert in this relationship – “

__

  

__

“Wait, we’re in a relationship?”

__

  

__

Sameen looks at you, amused. “I’m afraid so, Root. Everything that you said. I want that. For as long as we can.”

__

  

__

Yep, life is great. You’re not sure how it happened. You never dreamed that you would ever hear Sameen Shaw, the woman you love who has a great ass, admit that you’re in a relationship. But somehow this is your life now. You sigh contently as the woman you love kisses your neck. This is more than you could’ve ever dreamed of and more than you ever thought you deserved. Somehow, all this is yours.

__

  

__

A green light winks at you from your laptop. You wink back by blinking both of your eyes. You’re not sure how it happened, but you’re sure glad it did.

__

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work of Root and Shaw who I've always been hesitant to explore because they are so different from usual characters and are so amazing, I can't bear to sully their relationship and really hope I haven't... Anyways, any comments would be welcome and thank you so much for reading!!!!!


End file.
